SubZero: Betrayal In Blood
by Caibel
Summary: SubZero battles his demonic brother and the brainwashed cyborg that is Smoke in the irony of his former ties to them. Takes place right after MKDA. R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything in the fic is owned by Midway.

For no confusion the entire story is written in Sub-Zero's POV.

I grunted in pain and frustration as I hauled the body of my frozen student over my shoulder once more. The craggy, uneven surface of the mountain I was scaling wasn't really making anything easier. My feet slipped from time to time or bumped into some big rock or got caught in a ditch, but it really didn't matter at this point in time. Not that it ever did, but under these hellish circumstances I really had nothing else to lose. I groaned, exhausted, my heaving breath seemingly making the burden feel even heavier. My entire body was sore and my mind was in a struggling wreckage. I looked down at the atmosphere below, Shang Tsung's palace off in the distance with a glowing green beam shooting into the heavens from the peak of the roof. I assumed it was the Soulnado that led to Shang Tsung's endless supply from the Heavens, as Raiden suggested the sorcerors were conspiring to create in order to set their partnership in stone.

_His fist slugging across my jaw felt like I'd just been slapped by a bag of bricks. I coughed up more blood from the holes in my mask as I stumbled backwards groggily, my vision in a daze, this killer ache splintering away at my head. My eyes regained focus and the ninja spectre was running straight for me, those blank eyes locked on me. I leapt aside and tried to regain my defensive posture, and he threw that damned spear of his. I leaned backwards in an attempt to dodge while he took advantage of this distraction and burst out of sight in a cloud of fiery smoke. An instant later he reappeared behind me and kicked me so hard in the back of the head it nearly twisted. I cried out in agony as I dazily trudged in more blind footsteps, swinging harmless punches in futility. As soon as I was fully conscious once more he had his katana aiming for my heart, jabbing it forward as he yelled angrily. I quickly formed a Kori Blade and parried the attack, but he punched me across the face. A moment later his blade barely scraped my face, creating a nasty gash that would forever stay with me. I hollered, the excruciation searing through my face, as I tore off my now useless mask and threw it to the ground..._

As I once more rested to regain my breath I had scaled the spiral of the mountain a little higher. I was definitely up there, but could still see some things pretty clearly. A huge swarm of Tarkatans had arrived to reinforce those slain as the heroes of Earthrealm raced to confront the Deadly Alliance. Occasionally small figures of a very bright white would ascend up the beam emanting from Shang Tsung's palace. A grim chill permeating the kinks in my spine told me that they were the heroes, perishing one by one. A few minutes later some of the Tarkatans lagging behind had spotted me up on this mountain, and pointed them out to the generals. They commanded a small squadron to follow me up here and kill me, but I wasn't that worried, for by the time they would catch up to me I was sure I would regain strength and beat the snot out of them. However, their attempt came in early vain. A humongous explosion of a holy essence destroyed the palace and wiped out everything alive in the fields beyond it. A violent tremor shook the mountain and I was flung against the wall. I released a dry moan of pain, the exhaustion in my back combined with the solid collision of the rocky mountain proving to sting badly.

_The Lin Kuei were outraged. I was disgusted by their new method of turning men into machinery, and refused to take part of it. The Grandmaster demanded that I be assassinated, and each and every member sprung at me with every chance they got. It was really hard to fight them off, let alone the devastation of my entire clan turning on me like this. I felt intense regret in being forced to kill those I had once proudly fought beside, but I didn't really have any other choice. These ninjas of the same code, creed, and lifestyle as I, once idolizing me as a legend, were now desperate to get at my throat. As I continued my escape I caught a glimpse of the dehumanizing process; two Lin Kuei warriors once incredibly well-known and vital, Sektor and Cyrax, sacrificing their natural bodies to replace them with brainwashed gears and nuts and bolts, nothing more. What was so important to the Grandmaster of late which made him desire to change us in such a sick manner as this? Is it really a glorifying exchange to turn one's life around so cruelly?_

A cave near the peak of the mountain welcomed me with safety and shelter. I let out a sigh of relief upon taking my first footsteps in the chilly housing; that in itself seemed to lift a great burden off my back. However, upon journeying further into the cave, I found very peculiar things... The inside of the cave was surrounded by ice... Snow draped the structures where cloth would normally lie, the floors were paved with ice and monuments from five generations of warriors sat in display among a collection of hallways... In the heart of this cave, an icy throne lay, and I found a group of coffins clad with a strange symbol in the center, and for some incomprehensible reason it felt very familiar... These people seemed to have had the ability of generating ice and other things related to the cold during their time of life, the same powers that I inherited naturally upon birth... Astonished and bewildered by this absolutely strange similarity, I scanned the rows of coffins for perhaps an empty one that would serve as a proper burying place for my unfortunate pupil...

_Adrenaline coursed throughout my body. Breath played it's cruel game with me as I dashed as fast as I could throughout the living forest. The cyborg assassins were closing in. I never dared to look back once, remaining cautious only by sound of their attacks to know whether or not I was surely endangered. I made several ice clones of myself which would stop Sektor's missiles or Cyrax's nets. Soon, a bomb stopped in front of me, and I forced myself to quit running, instinctively manuevering throughout the foliage. I leapt by the trees and sprang off a single branch as another of Sektor's missiles soared in my direction. It whizzed past my foot at a seemingly impossible speed as the stream of smoke faded into the air accompanied by the scream of it's engine. A collossal explosion shattered the wood of various trees in that direction, and I braced myself for the impact..._

Soon after laying my unfortunate comrade to rest, I began to search the other mysterious mementos that this cave seemingly had destined for me to find. Some cryptic symbols turned out to be the story of the origin of the Cryomancer, an apparent race that had, for as long as existence, harbored the skill of the cold. All along, I was convinced that I had always originated from Earthrealm, was a regular man with a supernatural gift... No, an entire race was now bound to my shoulders. There have been none found since Frost and my brother; and if that is true, then I am the last one left... I remember an enemy warrior who struggled with the same burden... Reptile, I believe... Though he dedicates his life's servitude to things that may be sadistic and sinister, and I contrast with the noble intention of peace and harmony for Earthrealm, near exctinction of your kind is always something I can sympathize with. I had wondered if he ever felt the same way, constantly fighting under the Outworld Emperor Shao Kahn, ever discovering if the same man who forced him to kill in his name also slaughtered his kin to genocidal numbers...

_I made my way safely into a seperate direction of the forest some time until stopped by the third cyborg assassin - Smoke. I stopped in my tracks, staring in awe. The irony of the hypocrtical deeds he were about to perform due to his human will being stolen made my heart drop into my gut. As soon as he attacked I instinctively snapped into action. A door-like panel on his chest opened and a harpoon shot out. I manuever out of it's way and it latched into the mouth of a living tree. Regrettably I took this for granted and punched Smoke into the sky with all of my might. He came crashing down through three tree branches, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke as he had done when fighting enemies for the Lin Kuei. I got lost in thought over how Smoke could ever allow himself to be mutilated so when he reemerged from the ground behind me. I had formed an ice clone and leapt out of the way just in time, trapping him as I took my flight. No, I had no intention of harming my closest friend, even if he was permanently brainwashed to try and kill me..._

As I kept looking on the other remnants of the Cryomancer civilization, thoughts raced through my mind. It seemed as if slowly, but surely, the world was plunging into peril. The Earthrealm Heroes were sure to be killed in that blast if not already taken by the Deadly Alliance as I had originally speculated. I could only hope that those two bastards were killed as well, but I was unsure... If they could kill Shao Kahn _and_ Liu Kang, their combined powers must prove to be incredibly formidable. I would know, having my violent encounters with both sorcerors at seperate times... Shang Tsung may have been the target of which my brother failed to collect the bounty for, but Quan Chi was responsible for bringing the most misery to the Sub-Zero name. His cruel treachery in making my brother endanger the realms through opening it to Shinnok will no doubt remain one of the most shameful events in my mind, but still, he was an honorably man while he was still alive. I just wanted to always make sure that the same would never happen to me, that I wouldn't make mistakes and endanger the realms like he did...

_No matter how far I ran Smoke was the closest of the three. He would always reappear in a cloud of smoke in some spot in front of me and attack, and I could only do my best to evade. Eventually he had me caught in a collection of trees gathered in a circle by a small, muddy creek, and I was forced to fight. He jumped forward and tried to kick me in the face, but I evaded and hit his back, causing him to hit the ground. Again he dismissed his faults by using his smoke transportation to get back on his feet and took a couple of swings at me. I ducked them all and shoved a palm strike up his chin, hard, causing him to stagger backwards and clutch the wound, rubbing it sorely. I released a furious battle cry as I jumped towards him and drop kicked him onto the ground. Smoke, angered, leapt to his feet and tried to dispatch me with various strikes, but I was prepared, and too much for him to handle. With remorse for our now broken friendship, I turned him around and disabled him by tearing out some wires in his back._

When my elder brother returned from his escapades of turning Quan Chi's conspiracy around and once again trapping Shinnok and his higher priest, he told me of a sensational feeling he experienced among one of the sorceror's personal assassins. A demon, by the name of Sareena. Upon sparing Sareena's life due to his being intrigued by her beauty, they aided one another in pursuit of the hellish sorceror and fallen god. Over time his affection grew, and his concern over guarding her became more important than his own life. Though this was forbidden to the Lin Kuei, it was always in the back of his mind, and I could tell by the way he would perform deeds in the morning that it still affected him. The Lin Kuei had reproached me for several activities a regular man would do any time of the year, but I was bound to them no longer. When the world was at peace the curiosity of a woman's touch hung in my mind... To be idolized, to be admired, to be cared for, to be important, to be... Loved, what was it like? How did it feel? Was there anyone of the kind at all who would be interested in me, an inhuman warrior departed from a shameful organization?

_Quan Chi summoned a huge pile of green skulls underneath my feet, the mass of it skyrocketing into the air. The trembling of the unstable pile gnawed at my balance, but I kept my body focused and gradually leapt down each set of skulls. He tried to dispatch me by hauling fireballs my way, but I had dodged them, only to have them collide with the skull pyramid and further complicate it's descent. Soon I was near the last three steps of the skulls and I had leapt forward and kicked Quan Chi in the face just as he had shot a final fireball to completely destroy his earlier creation. He choked slightly and growled, wiping the blood from his lips and glaring coldly at me. I attempted another kick, but he smacked aside my foot and used his other arm to punch me in the forehead. I reeled back briefly, taking the blow in it's entirety, my determination stronger than my endurance. I persevered through Quan Chi's several attacks and managed to strike a well-placed chop to his neck before blasting his chest with my palms, knocking him face down onto the floor._

Upon surveying the rows of catacombs that my ancestors and their hereditary race, the seeming earliest corpses, lining all the way up to that of my father, were surrounded by miniature shrines within their coffins of their most valuable possesions, as well as honorary attire of the Lin Kuei and remnants of the Cryomancer culture. Futher inside this mountain's cave I discovered a set of armor pridefully placed on a shrine next to several sets of ceremonial garb that bore the same shade of blue as the Lin Kuei, yet the attire was unfamiliar. I assumed that these were the clothes of some kind of Cryomancer royalty, perhaps someone wealthy, like a nobleman? Or even the seasoned follower of their ways, a clergyman? Maybe involved in the culture government, a shaman, a politician? Whatever the case may be I was next to clueless. The walls of this chamber were gracefully lined in illustrations in the style of heiroglyphics, depicting the daily activities and festive rituals that the Cryomancers engaged in. This intriguing mystery now unveiled, accepting myself as it's sole witness, brought mixed thoughts and feelings to my soul. What did this all mean? Where do I belong in this?

_I kicked the Dragon Medallion out of Sektor's hands and drove him off with a powerful backfist. The cyborg clenched his face in pain before retaliating with a roundhouse kick. I quickly dodged the attack by ducking before leaning in to strike Sektor in the gut. Again he was hit, and started swinging at me in fury, but to his misfortune I had managed to stop and evade these strikes. The Lin Kuei members, despite their savage treachery years ago, were cheering me on. I was deeply insulted and infuriated by this; such blind loyalty they held to a grandmaster of any kind that they would rather turn on their ally before risking their life was a disgusting concept, and I wanted no part in it. Sektor caught my attention by firing a missile, which I had managed to kick on the tip just in time for it to spring up into the air and explode harmlessly by the clouds. Sektor tried to hit me with a hook punch, yelling charismatically, but I was too much. I stopped his arm and twisted it once before kneeing him in the gut and unleashing a series of strikes to his neck and throat before dispatching him with a sweep kick. When I walked across the area to retrieve the Dragon Medallion from the patch on snow in which it was planted, Sektor had fled in defeat._

I began to put on this cobalt armor, the helmet's mask in the seeming design of marble. Draping the chain mail over my torso and sliding down my arms to their end, I wondered just how old this material was. It was very tough and protective, but seemed badly aged. As confusing as it was the matters at hand prevailed to raid my thoughts commonly in spite of the intriguing armor. I may be well protected in this state, but what of myself when it came to fighting? Surely, whatever threat had eliminated Shang Tsung's palace appeared to menace us all. The explosion was widespread, as if attempting to reach throughout Outworld in it's entirety, but failing to do so. I had to be as prepared as possible; no longer could I count on the aid of an ally. Of course, this was not the first time I had learned to place my trust carefully. The female Cryomancer who earlier attacked me, Frost, seemed hungry for the power of the Dragon Medallion. I could not blame her; it was not desire that I was immersed in upon recieving it, but a unique sense of duty, an urge to make an oath to use the medallion's powers for the best cause possible. Too often to individuals let powers like this go corrupt through the tranquility of their will, and take advantage of unfortunate, weaker people. I refuse to become one of those.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again, everything is owned by Midway.

Will now alternate between third-person and Sub-Zero's perspective.

(Sub-Zero)

Now fully clad in the traditional cryomancer armor, I sat on the throne I had found upon entering and studied ancient holy texts preserved in a time capsule next to the Katacombs. They told of the great Cryomancer race who had used their powers to aid the denizens of Outworld since the beginning of time. However, when Shao Kahn invaded the once beautiful realm, he demanded the enslavery of the entire race to use their services for his personal gains. Like the unfortunate Saurians of the now barren realm of Zaterra, anyone who resisted was sentenced to execution. Even when their resources of Outworld were depleted and they had suffered greatly, the tribes of Cryomancy profusely disobeyed. Shao Kahn was infuriated, and set off alone with his mighty Wrath Hammer in grasp and unleashed a massacre upon them. A small number of refugee Cryomancers managed to escape the realm unseen. Some of them insisted that they return and slowly take down Shao Kahn's army via guerrila tactics, fueled by rage and thirsty for vengeance, but the other, wiser beings knew that this was a hopeless idea. Those who believed in fighting the emperor returned only to be slaughtered. The rest remained safe in Earthrealm for some time, and for some mysterious reason died out.

A single remaining Cryomancer bearing the Sub-Zero name started a clan of seclusive ninjas located in China called the Lin Kuei. The following members of the Lin Kuei with the same abilities of Cryomancy were traditionally given this name, as they have lived down the same line. Seeing as how this lone Cryomancer started the Lin Kuei without a female of the same race, each progressing member of the Sub-Zero family was born without the full capabilities of a naturally bred Cryomancer. The only ones I had lived to have seen were my father and grandfather, along with Frost, my brother, and myself. However, I do not understand where Frost came in, for she was never in the Lin Kuei before I was leading it. If such a warrior existed in Earthrealm for the time being when Kahn repeatedly attempted to conquer it for himself, Raiden, the all-knowing God of Thunder, would have informed us heroes. Did Frost come from the land of Outworld, perhaps raised by the little resistance that could be left of Cryomancers? Was there really hope that this race could once again flourish at lively numbers, as the Saurians had roamed Zaterra before massacred?

Such optimism would have comforted me well especially when enraptured in dire conditions such as my immense physical exhaustion bombarded by murky doubts, but all the reasons laid out before me directed realism to the other hand. It seemed as if I couldn't lose enough loved ones and close friends. Frost was an excellent student, no two ways about it. She was very determined in everything that awaited her, and fought well with the true heart and spirit of a warrior. However, she was headstrong, and refused to accept any aid in the heated conflict of life and death. Her arrogance drove her to try and seize the Dragon Medallion from me, leading to her unfortunate death. Though I know that she had only done this through corrupted desire and that her passing is nothing more than a disturbing accident, I feel as if I am to blame. Had I been a better grandmaster, a better teacher, she would feel no need to seize more power, for the true source of power comes from within oneself. Any individual can overcome whatever odds they are facing, no matter how bizzare they may seem.

I had learned this several times through the decade I spent battling the forces of Shao Kahn and Shinnok along with personal adversaries like Scorpion and the rogue Lin Kuei warriors gone cybernetic. In every fight I felt as if I would surely die, and knew from the start that participants of Mortal Kombat, whether or not the tournament is rigged, will show no mercy. My brother had been a particularly instilling figure of this concept for ages past, even long before I had entered the tournament to assassinate Shang Tsung; on his quest to retrieve the Map of Elements from the Shaolin Temples for Quan Chi, the same sorceror of whom he would end his villainy later on, he was in contest with Scorpion. Scorpion was a member of the Shirai Ryu, a former rival clan of the Lin Kuei, and during the time their fued was as brutal and ruthless as ever. Scorpion mocked my brother and insisted that he would prevail in the deed, and the two ended up finding the map simultaneously. Being a Cryomancer with natural powers of ice, my brother overcame his enemy, and killed him without mercy.

It was an incredibly strict creed for the Lin Kuei which remained within it's code for a long time, especially when I was still as young as I was. My brother abided by it with a passion, and for this (along with his being the heir to the traditional Sub-Zero name) he was considered one of the most valuable, glorified members of the clan. No matter how helpless his enemy would be in comparison, he ceased to spare them. Such heartless murder was forbidden from my true will from the start, but I had no choice in protesting against it, for I would risk abandonment and possible execution. I never liked it, and couldn't picture myself doing so if I was ever in a situation of which the Lin Kuei would demand it's necessity. Now that I was grandmaster this was no longer a required trait for members to possess in order to be accepted. Granted, I kept the Lin Kuei uniforms which would be used to be worn by members as they always have - not for the clan and it's renewed name, but out of respect for my late brother.

I cannot say whether any other fighter in Mortal Kombat has thought akin to this. It seems as if all of them have, at some point, been driven by some bloodlust, to whatever cause and for whatever gain... There was simply dishing out agony, and there was repaying it. There was gaining honor, and there was taking it back. Every warrior had some motive that, for some reason, they percieved as only possible through winning Mortal Kombat, through killing their enemy. I, myself, had gone through this for a brief time, for when I departed to fulfill the mission of killing Shang Tsung, the news of my brother's death hit me with mixed feelings. When the Lin Kuei told me that Scorpion, of our rival clan was responsible, I felt insulted, enraged, vengeful, jaded. It is the only time I can remember when the former Lin Kuei and I saw eye to eye. Now that I recall this instantaneous predicament, an overwhelming guilt courses through my body. The humble man knows that revenge only spreads off a chain of events leading to it's destructive cycle throughout eternity, but learns this when it is too late, when they have already tried to seal their wounds by carving others onto the perpetrator. We are blinded by rage, by honor, by vengeance.

So many have experienced this, and despite the ways of which they are taught are forebodingly blind to it... Liu Kang wanted nothing more than to see the death of Shao Kahn when his Shaolin brother in spirit Kung Lao fell, thought to be dead, thus resulting in Kahn's extreme loss of power. Kung Lao has had his own vendetta against Goro for the longest time since the slaughtering of his ancestor over five hundred years ago, which he first attempted to carry out at all when Goro was seen again during Shinnok's invasion of Edenia. And afterwards Kung Lao once again sought to repay a death shortly after the formation of the Deadly Alliance and their cowardly manner of first killing Liu Kang. When I had first met these two in the Outworld tournament, they were wise, noble young men with incredible talents and a humane goal to preserve Earthrealm. But even if they were fighting on the side of Earthrealm, these people, Shaolin Monks who are taught in the way of peace and observe life to it's deepest core, are ready to kill their foes... It seems unbelievable... I am partly ashamed that I have allied myself with these hypocrites, no matter how heroic the deeds they commit are.

Is it really heroic to slay the other? Is it heroic to take a life in the name of the wellbeing of a realm? And while I, too, have killed individuals for the preservation of Earth, is there any justification in carrying out the end of personal disputes with heroism as your excuse? No, I didn't want to take part in this any longer. I wanted to rest in Earthrealm. I wanted to return to the Lin Kuei temple and sit on my throne as grandmaster, not in this cold cave where I was surrounded by the deceased, not only that but a lost race which I now had to take responsibility for. But again there was no way for me to return so quickly. As discomforting as everything was, I had both no reason and no means of going back to Earthrealm and making it back to the Lin Kuei temple. I had made a choice to help stop the Deadly Alliance, and now that I've gone so far into Outworld I would need some kind of assistance. Who knows - perhaps an even greater threat was born in the explosion of Shang Tsung's palace... Surely, that essence, was it not of holy descent? Did Raiden do something? And if he had, was the Deadly Alliance really too much, have they overpowered him, or did a new threat arise, one of which Raiden could not handle? If this is the case, then such a force is beyond me. I feel helpless, I'm unsure what to do, or what I even _can_ do...

I exhaled a deep mist that flowed throughout my mask onto the pages of the holy text. Closing the book, I stood up from my seat on the throne and began walking back to where I entered the cave. Much bewilderment was sparked in the explosion at Shang Tsung's palace. It was very large and destructive, wiping out the remaining Tarkatans in the field. I was very uncomfortable and had lost almost all my will to keep fighting, hope slowly draining from the pride I held in my chest, but I wouldn't know what to do until I left this cave to find out. By taking these steps to exit the cave and explore somehow made the descent of the mountain a little easier than it was to scale - not because of the natural way it is quicker to go down than up, but the effort I put into it had overpowered the ache in my limbs. I leapt down every few feet of stone with ease, taking glimpses of the barren land below that once held as the battlegrounds between the Deadly Alliance and the Earthrealm Heroes.

Minutes later I found myself along the stone trail that was once nearing the hallway entrance to the palace. Rubble lie everywhere. Shuffling through the huge piles of shattered stone and broken wood, I finally found something; the body of Shang Tsung. His clothes were singed incredibly badly, the hair and skin melted off his head from the blast, leaving only the skull and bones of the sorceror. His corpse was very light due to only his skeleton and cloth remaining. In another pile closeby I found Quan Chi, who suffered a similar fate. Though the Deadly Alliance was finally gone, I sense that an even bigger threat has been born in it's wake...

(Shimura Island)

Shang Tsung's island was practically barren. Most of it had collapsed during the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament in Earthrealm when Outworld had finally lost, Liu Kang being the triumphant victor over both the former champion, Goro, and Shang Tsung himself. The ruins had suffered greatly from the ravages of time, the only real recognizable spots being Goro's Lair and the Pit. Even so, the decayed corpses of Oni lay rotting behind the caged walls of Goro's Lair, and the Pit's spikes were rusty with blood and age. However, another subterrainian spot of the island, one of which it's existence has been long neglected, was still active... Deep in the Dark Prison of where Shang Tsung would store the bodies who were victim to his soul stealing or thrown into the crushing spikes, the war trophy of the deceased Shao Kahn, Smoke, lay inactive. The prison had an eerie, hollow silence, feeling cold and dead. Suddenly, a silent figure crept from the shadows, emerging from the darkness to reveal himself as... Noob Saibot.

Noob approached the deactivated Smoke, studying him carefully. Both warriors had lost their masters, and currently had to serve no one. Ever since his death at the hands of Scorpion, Noob Saibot had spent most of his time dwelling in the Netherrealm. Unlike most beings who were condemned to it's hellish surroundings, Noob embraced them. For he was not an Oni or a Spectre or an undead warrior, but a Wraith. A greedy, demonic wraith who basked in the hellish depths of the Netherrealm and thrived upon it, called it home, wanted to conquer it and have it for himself. And now that he was free, he was able to do so. Noob started to feel around Smoke for some kind of panel when he felt a small plate on the back of his neck. He pried it open to reveal a small series of switches, and flicked the first one, which made Smoke's eyes illuminate red. He was now activated.

An instant later Smoke sprang to life, jumping in shock as if he had just been splashed by cold water. He looked around shortly before seeing Noob Saibot.

"... You!"

"Smoke, I am starting a conquest on the Netherrealm. You are my first recruit. Together, we shall form a demonic army of cyborgs..."

"No... I can't let you do this! Where is Sub-Zero? What have you done with him?"

"He is not to be concerned with. In due time we will find him and tear him apart."

"NO, Noob! I won't let you!"

"Then you give me no choice..."

Noob took a step back before getting in his Monkey fighting stance. Smoke did likewise and prepared himself in Mi Tzu. Afterwards he attempted a leaning hook punch for the wraith, but Noob ducked with ease and struck Smoke with a solid palm to the gut. Smoke stumbled back a little from the hit before trying a roundhouse on Noob. Again, Noob ducked, and this time tried to punch Smoke in the face, however the cyborg blocked this, pushed Noob's arm away and kicked him in the waist. Noob barely budged, but glared at Smoke menacingly.

"You're making this harder than it needs to be."

"For the last time, I _won't_ help you!"

Smoke swiped at Noob once more, his fists in a flurry, but the wraith evaded and eventually elbowed Smoke in the back. The force of the blow knocked Smoke forward a little, and while he did this Noob quickly brought up his leg at inhuman speed and knocked Smoke in the face with a roundhouse kick, sending him to the floor as if hit by the world's hardest lariat. Smoke groggily tried to push himself back up, but Noob stomped on the back of his head, smashing his face into the floor. Smoke cried out in pain as his head bounced from the impact, and Noob stamped onto Smoke's tailbone with the other leg. The cyborg hollered in agony, trembling in defeat, as Noob walked around him and dragged him to his feet by the mask.

"Surrender to me, or die!" he barked, seriously losing his patience.

"_No_..." Smoke replied weakly.

Noob released a low growl before punching Smoke so hard that he spun around. Noob grabbed Smoke's shoulders from behind and pulled, forcing Smoke's back into a painful knee drive. Smoke reeled back and released somewhat of a choking cry, flailing his arms around. Noob then knocked him on the back of the head with all his might, sending Smoke down on his knees.

"I would rather kill you for your feeble resistance, but you're of use to my plans..." Noob quickly flicked open the switch on the back of Smoke's neck again, and Smoke didn't have a chance to utter a single protest as Noob tore out the first switch of which he had used before. Smoke's eyes dimmed to nothing, and he fell down. Noob then scooped his body back up and studied the panel for a while before pressing a seperate switch on the opposite end, and the cyborg's eyes beamed to life once more.

"Register commander." the cyborg said plainly and stoic.

"Noob Saibot," he replied.

"Confirmed. Programmed to take orders from Noob Saibot. Voice recognition addressed."

Underneath his dark mask, Noob smirked a cruelly devilish grin. It was finally about to start.

(Nethership)

Noob had a few members from the Brotherhood of Shadow carry Smoke onboard. Though he was no longer entirely related to the organization, and the Brotherhood itself was having civil issues (for loyalty was straying between idols to the Brotherhood and was divided between Noob Saibot and Shinnok), a good deal of the members who admired Noob's capability were still on his side. As he watched the cyborg inadvertly enter the ship, he surveyed it's surroundings, walking down the stairs of the Captain's Room to prod at the hanging corpses. This was the very same boat that Shang Tsung used to bring Liu Kang and his friends to the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament. And now, Noob Saibot had used it to bring it back to the same island and retrieve what he needed. Now he would use it to travel back to the Netherrealm and start his campaign.

"Noob Saibot... I see you've retrieved Smoke. What shall we do now?" an attractive, slender female of demonic descent (though appearing as a beautiful, enticing human) had asked her leader from behind.

"Ah, Sareena..." Noob replied in a greeting tone. He turned to face her. "Set our course for Nekros. The Shadow Priests will have the interdimensional portal ready in a half hour to transition realms."

"That's excellent, Noob," and with that Sareena walked off to the lower deck of where the boat operations were being performed.

"Such a marvelous girl... Fit for a queen..."

"Grandmaster Noob," a Brotherhood member interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Smoke is now fully operational. We've managed to back up all of his mechanics and the next phase is ready for execution."

"Fantastic..."

(Sub-Zero) (Living Forest)

As I trudged through the Living Forest near a clearing of some of the oldest trees, I continued contemplating the events at Shang Tsung's palace. Even after what seemed like hours of searching, no trace of the Earthrealm Heroes nor any possible newly arisen threat was found. Everyone at the site was dead. The Living Forest was unusually peaceful today, and the trees were resting. For once in this place there was total silence. I stopped to sit by a trunk and rest; traveling when I had been so strained and beaten just days before still ate away at me. I closed my eyes, and began meditating, the same way Kung Lao had taught me while resting at the Outworld tournament...

_"Kung Lao," I asked while we sat opposite each other in meditating states, "I'm very concerned about something..."_

_"What would that be, Sub-Zero?"_

_"Earlier on... My last fight, with the ninja known as Scorpion... I... I was driven by the desire to avenge my brother... I wanted to kill him... And yet he spares my life... Why?..."_

_"You are a merciful man, Sub-Zero. Scorpion witnessed your fight with Mileena earlier on, and while she was bloodthirsty and eager to tear at your throat, you barely harmed her - only enough to win the fight. Raiden says that for this reason, Scorpion realized that you were not the same man who took his life two years ago. Your brother didn't hesitate to kill him, no matter how much he would plead, even if he were to offer all of his possessions. However, you by no means desire or intend to take a life. You have listened to Raiden well."_

I hope I had. I remember, he said Mortal Kombat is not about inducing death, but for the preservation of life... Whenever Liu Kang and Kung Lao fought and put lives at stake, they did not do it to endanger their enemies, but to protect their homeland... Isn't that what everyone is doing? Didn't Goro defeat Kung Lao to gain Shao Kahn's support in fighting off the Centuars? Had Kitana dispatched Mileena and practically kill her only for the sake of the rightful royalty to Edenia?

Suddenly, a loud gurgling cry echoed throughout the forest. Birds flew into the sky, and I ran to the source of the noise. A dying man in black and red lay bleeding severely. He was trembling, pale as one is on the virge of death, and trembling weakly, small moans emanting from his teeth.

"What happened to you?" I asked, alarmed.

The poor man coughed up some more blood, making choking noises. He looked around frantically, blindfolded, but somehow turned his head towards me. He reached out, and I grabbed his hand to help him up, but he was too weak and slumped back down. He uttered a cry of pain accompanied by spitting more blood, and I knelt down to be able to hear him better.

"I... I was attacked..." He said in a shaky voice.

The wounds carved on his chest and stomach seemed to be that of some kind of sword. Who did this to him? A tarkatan?

"What attacked you?"

"A man... A member - (he was briefly interrupted by coughing some more before regaining his voice) of the Red Dragon... Clan..." he coughed again, then added "Quan Chi hired him to kill me..."

Quan Chi? The doing of the Deadly Alliance! That could only mean... This man wasn't exactly ordinary, but he didn't seem superhuman or of any other particular race, either.

"Why did he do that?"

The poor man spat some more blood to the side, breathing heavy, as he said "I was helping Raiden and the others combat the Deadly Alliance..."

"Did you hear the explosion of Shang Tsung's palace from afar?"

"That was his? Damn it!" he coughed some more onto his chest before taking a deep breath. "Yes, I heard an explosion... It knocked me onto my feet just as I was beginning to recover... The man who slaughtered me is named Mavado..."

"So, if you were helping Raiden... Were you by chance allied with the Earthrealm heroes?"

He nodded. "Yes... I am from Earthrealm," he told me weakly.

Alas! One of them has survived! I was overjoyed, but came back to my senses - it was too early to celebrate. This man needed hospitality.

"Here... Let me help you," I said as I moved my hands along his wounds, sealing them with ice. He winced in pain as I did it, but gradually began to calm down.

"Thank you... Thank you, whoever you are," he said in a stronger voice, greatly relieved.

"I am Sub-Zero. I'm the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei," I told him as I helped him to his feet.

He brushed himself off before smiling and holding out his hand. "Kenshi," he told me, and we shook hands.

End Chapter

There will be more soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by Midway

(Sub-Zero) (The Living Forest)

"So, that's how it happened?" I asked.

"Yes. I had joined the Special Forces shortly after the formation of the Deadly Alliance... I had mostly complied because I knew I would get a chance to pay back Shang Tsung for what he's done to me..."

_Another soul seeking revenge..._ "What is it?" I asked him.

Kenshi sighed a little, lowering his head and looking sad. "He is the reason I am blind."

I nearly gasped in shock.

"You see... I was not always a swordsman particulalry... I was once a regular hand-to-hand fighter, skilled in Tai Chi and San Shou... I was a great fighter of Japan... My goal in life was to be the best fighter in the world... One day, Shang Tsung approached me and told me that there was a legendary blade of which would be able to heighten my fighting skills with supernatural powers... I believed him, and foolishly let him lead me to it's dwelling... It turned out that this was the tomb of my ancestors, all of whom were great sword kings. Shang Tsung disinterred the housing of their bodies and devoured their souls as they rushed out of the tomb. The rush of so many old, mystical, powerful souls flying past me all at once struck me blind, and Shang Tsung used their power to help him fight in Mortal Kombat... Fortunately, I found the blade he was speaking of, and it guided me out of the tomb and to safety. Had Shang Tsung lived long enough to encounter me again, it would pierce his heart and lie there eternally."

"That's so terrible..." I murmured in sympathy. Kenshi... The heir to sword kings? It felt distinctly familiar to my own situation, carrying the burden of an entire race on my shoulders. However, as much as I could compare my plight to that of Kenshi's, I felt as if I was in deeper trouble, worse misery. There are several human beings, and there are several human beings who are talented fighters. Kenshi may have carried on a legion, but I am held accountable for a kind that may never be seen again when I die. Then again, there was always a chance that... No. Surely I couldn't find a woman, not one to try and repopulate the Cryomancers with. I had many enemies, and could not dare endanger such an important woman. I would never be able to forgive myself if I did have a woman who loved me enough to allow me to rebuild my race with, and then she ended up dying. For those of you who are confused, it is one thing, an animalistic trait of nature possessed by most creatures, that when one's species is endangered there is no hesitation, it does not matter how much the male and female can stand each other, it is the duty of repopulation that they must work together to fulfill.

However, we Cryomancers, one of the few races capable of superior intellect and deep thought, held more importance in these matters. I cannot speak for the entire race, for aside from the holy text I found earlier I know bearly anything of their past customs, but I probably believe this because of experience in the Lin Kuei and being raised in Earthrealm... Where I have lived the most, people don't start a family of any kind unless they have serious affections for each other. That in itself is a difficult thing to harbor, and even more difficult to maintain. As a Lin Kuei trained to be emotionless and to put all personal inputs aside, I don't have the capability to handle such things. And even if I would succeed to look for a companion somewhere other than Earthrealm, say, Edenia, whose interest would I match? The Edenian people are much wiser due to their extensive lifespan, and would consider me foolish in comparison. Certainly no one in Outworld, and even the Earthrealm Heroes don't find me much of a man of character. Seeing the variations of hobbies and occupations they possess - Liu Kang and Kung Lao as wise Shaolin Monks advocating peace, Johnny Cage being an idolized contribution to entertainment, Jax and Sonya fighting for the fate of a country - I really doubt that other dwellers of Earthrealm would try to spark social intimacy with me.

"Yes... It was traumatizing," Kenshi's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Kenshi," I started to say, "I realize that what Shang Tsung must have done was surely upsetting, much more than what the common man suffers. However, I find it very unhealthy to seek revenge. All it ever does is breed more and more grudges and malice."

"I respect your concern, Sub-Zero, but Shang Tsung deserved what I had in store for him..." there was a certain sternness in his voice. This man obviously despised Shang Tsung more than anyone else I've ever met.

I didn't want it to lead into an argument seeing as how I've already lost enough friends, so I said "Look on the bright side. He is dead, and probably suffered much more than you could've dealt to him."

Kenshi opened his mouth to reply, looking a little upset by this comment, but stopped. "I suppose you are right. There is no reason to fret over hurting one who is already dead."

This slightly disturbed me, but I quickly shook it off and brought my mand back to present matters. "Well, now that there's nothing left to be in Outworld for, do you suppose we should head home, to Earthrealm?"

"Indeed. It is only vital that I keep an ally with me along the way, for Outworld has proven to be extremely dangerous..." I nodded, knowing this better than he had.

No sooner had we began heading through the rest of the Living Forest in search of a portal that would take us back to our homeland.

(Outworld Royal Tower)

It's throne room had welcomed several past leaders before. Some were forgotten - though feared during the time they had ruled, no leader of Outworld had been as savage as Shao Kahn. People trembled at the very mention of his name, and a face to face encounter in which the former emperor was displeased could cause a grown man to soil himself. Shao Kahn was responsible for many great, effective deeds - great and effective, but cruel, evil, notorious, savage. His barbarian ways and addiction to conquering caused his intimidating demeanor to be known widespread among the realms. And while this emperor had wiped entire races from the slate of history, singlehandedly conquered realms and was capable of tearing a man in two with as much effort as an ordinary human would put in breaking a toothpick, there is always the latter, the one who can hit harder, fight bolder, plague with more devistation and dominate with an immortal charisma. And now, he was once again sitting on the throne of Outworld, where he had belonged just before Kahn's time. He was Onaga.

Though the Dragon King's reclaimed reign over Outworld has been so far brief, the entire realm twisted into an entirely different land as soon as he set foot in his place of rule. Many talented warriors eagerly seeking their place or satisfaction in Outworld began to serve under him without hesitation. It seemed as if everything was completely under his control, but Onaga knew that there were rats running loose in Outworld, a small number of individuals seeking to end his ownership of the realm. This didn't worry him much - he had as many forces under control as he could possibly have, and his targets were miserably scrutinized compared to his mighty followers. Upon surveying the acres of Outworld through the same orb of light of which he named "Damashi" (and was also used to luring a fool from Earthrealm, Shujinko, into ressurrecting Onaga through gathering the Kamidogu), Onaga found that two of the Earthrealm Heroes were still alive - Sub-Zero and Kenshi, wandering the Living Forest in hopes of returning to their land of origin.

Onaga bore a smug sulk of malcontent upon witnessing the Cryomancer ninja and blind swordsman. _Such annoying pests... If they dare to interfere, I will see to it that the Dragon King's army proves what spineless vermin they are..._ He rested his head upon his fist, pondering as to how to deal with the traveling duo. After a few minutes he had come to a decision - he would send the guardian from Seido of Orderrealm.

"Hotaru," Onaga bellowed in his mighty tone as the darkly clad warrior donning torn samurai flags on his back entered the room to recieve instruction.

"Yes, Lord Onaga?" he asked as he approached the Dragon King and knelt before him.

"There are two survivors of the quarrel with the Deadly Alliance - Sub-Zero, the Lin Kuei grandmaster of Cryomancy heritage, and Kenshi, a blinded master of the katana and skilled telekinetic. Your mission is to assassinate them as soon as possible. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Lord Onaga," Hotaru replied, and at that he took his leave, and Onaga watched him walk out the castle upon his throne, a devious smirk crawling onto his scaly lips.

(Nekros - City of the Netherrealm)

A gargantuan burst of flame ignited from the vast sea of blood used for transportation as filtered through the Slaughterhouse. Noob stood erect atop his form of transportation, the Nethership, eyeing the undead city greedily of which he planned to storm with his portion of the Brotherhood of Shadow that remained loyal to him. As he sailed closer to his destination, the swelling pride and excitement in his heart bulged like that of a timidly impatient child awaiting his present. Soon, Sareena's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Master, we are near the village... Is there anything you would like me to do?" The demonic girl inquired.

"No, Sareena. Everything is well. Go, relax in the captain's quarters."

"Right, Master," she replied, and walked off into the ship.

"Grandmaster Noob, the men are ready. When shall we commence attack?"

"Not until I give the signal," Noob grumbled in slight impatience.

After a long moment of the boat's slow progression towards the docks, Noob silently vanished in a huge puff of black smoke. He reappeared atop the Slaughterhouse, staring down at the undead citizens.

"People of Nekros!" he boomed at a volume loud enough for the Satanic people to give him their attention. "I am here to make a proposition! Surrender your government to me, Noob Saibot, or fear the wrath of the Brotherhood of Shadow! You have ten minutes to comply, or my brigade shall raid your homes and slay you all!"

"Nonsense!" an equally towering voice shot from the right of the Slaughterhouse. Everyone, Noob included, looked in it's direction to find the fallen Shinnok parading into the town, the Brotherhood renegades at his back. "Nekros is mine for the taking! As being within the relevant distance of my spire, it is therefore mine to claim, and mine only! Turn your ship and all it's hoodlums south, you measly wraith, or the God of Death will show you the true meaning of fear!"

"How dare you challenge the might of Noob Saibot, you fallen Elder God? Not even your diety powers will save you from my hands of which will spill your blood into the sailing seas of my men!"

"You fool! Shall you engage me in Mortal Kombat, your entire existance shall be turned inside out! You are fortunate I am holding back the urge to erase your presence right now!"

"On your knees and in my face, you bastardly cur!"

The two titanic rulers of the divided Brotherhood continued bickering back and forth, bitterly spitting remarks to each other's failure, each following word ten times as insulting as the last. When it seemed as if they were ready to clash, Shinnok shuffling past the undead and approaching the Slaughterhouse and Noob nearing the edge of the roof, the otherwise peaceful silence was broken by one of Noob's recruits beheading a follower of Shinnok. It's black blood spilled onto the floor as it's severed head plopped onto the ground and rolled, bumping into Shinnok's heel.

"I will make you pay for this tenfold!" Shinnok threatened as he shook a readied fist to Noob. At that the god leapt next to Noob in a single bound and swung at him, only for Noob to parry the attack and shove his arm aside, driving Shinnok forward. Noob then kicked him in the back, and Shinnok stumbled forward once more slightly, kneeling over in pain. Noob jumped into the air, preparing a downwards hammer strike onto Shinnok's back, only for him to vanish in a purple light and strike Noob from behind. Infuriated, Noob retrieved the scythe from behind him and started swinging at Shinnok. Shinnok barely dodged the first three swipes of Noob's weapon before a huge skeleton hand emerged, lodging the scythe's blades inbetween it's bones, and handed Shinnok his amulet staff. The god nodded, causing the hand to submerge back into the mystical portal, and clubbed Noob across the temple.

The Brotherhood carried out their civil struggle, attacking each other with the blades of which they once shared in prosper, spilling the blood of their former comrades. The civilians, despite their already undead state, fled in terror from the carnage and chaos. It seemed as if Shinnok's side was briefly gaining the upper hand, but Smoke appeared from out of nowhere and began slaughtering the opposition effortlesly, each of their own swipes passing through his body as it was completely gaseous. Smoke laughed, the helpless Brotherhood of Shinnok's leadership failing to harm him at all as he severed their limbs and spilled their organs.

"This is war," Noob growled into Shinnok's ear as they leaned against each other, struggling to push their weapon onto the foe.

"You pathetic weakling... It has only begun," Shinnok replied with a sinister grin as he kicked Noob in the knee and swatted his head once more.

Enraged, Noob twisted around on his back and sweeped Shinnok off his feet with his scythe before jumping to his feet and plunging the blade through the god's stomach.

Shinnok groaned in pain, clenching his teeth and glaring angrily at Noob before perishing in a purple light and trying to hit Noob with a back strike. Noob imitated and managed to hit Shinnok off the roof of the Slaughterhouse.

"It ends here..." Noob said as he stared down at Shinnok, pointing his blade to his heart and preparing to leap off the Slaughterhouse for the finishing blow.

(To Be Continued)

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I ran out of time. I promise I'll update soon with a longer one.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by Midway

(Sub-Zero) (Living Forest)

The bane to day's light was nearing. It felt as if my new companion, Kenshi, and I have been walking for at least twenty miles. We were exhausted, and well-earned rest in this unusually peaceful forest seemed to provide itself exactly when desired. For once since my journey into Outworld to battle the Deadly Alliance, things were going right.

"We should set camp," I suggested to Kenshi, freeing my thoughts.

"Yes," he said with a nod, "I could use some relaxation... The wounds still ache and it's been a tiresome walk, but at least I'm not surrounded by people who want to kill me," he said in a light humor and with a plain grin.

I started to motion towards one of the younger, faceless trees to carve away and gather firewood, but then I looked down at my hands and remembered how ice was forcefully spread onto my arms naturally since gaining the Dragon Medallion. Kenshi noticed that my footsteps stopped, and could somehow tell I was slightly troubled.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

"I'm a Cryomancer..."

"A Cryomancer? What's a Cryomancer?"

"A once lively race of here in Outworld. We have control over the force of nature that is ice, and can generate it from our bodies. However, this complicates our need for firewood..." my voice sunk to a dire disappointment when I finished explaining.

Kenshi beamed. "Ah, that is no problem," he replied.

"What makes you say so? You're blind. I'm not trying to be prejiduce against your disability, but it would be just as hard for you to get firewood as it is for myself."

"No, no, no, it's no problem at all..." Kenshi said as he shook his head back and forth. He then poised his two hands in different directions, looking as if tensely concentrated.

At first I thought he was trying to feel around for trees. I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. I started to get ready to peel the bark off a tree when something amazing happened.

A blue light glowed onto Kenshi's hands, and for a moment the air grew silent and stiff. Then, I heard a snapping and crackling noise of the trees. The roots of the tree next to my foot vibrated slightly, and in the next instant several well-sized branches broke from the tall trees and hovered to an empty circle of dirt between us, swirling rythmetically. Underneath my mask I gaped in awe. Kenshi then manuevered his hands in another way, and those branches broke into smaller pieces, some unnecessary left over wood being tossed into the distance.

They then placed themselves onto a pile in the middle of the circle, and the top two sticks raised a little before rubbing together violently, the first spark appearing almost instantaneously upon Kenshi's command. I could see by his uncomfortable, frowning expression that he was concentrating pretty hard. Soon the two sticks managed to ignite, the flame bursting in a way just as surprising as the amazing display of talent Kenshi demonstrated seconds before.

"That's incredible..." I mumbled, awestruck by his unique ability.

"I'm quite skilled in telekinesis, thanks to a friend of mine," Kenshi explained as he smiled triumphantly, as if he could marvel at his creation. "Sure beats going lumberjack, doesn't it?" he jeered as he sat down a foot away from the flame and placing his hands out in front to keep them warm.

I was still speechless by Kenshi's unbelievable deed, but took a seat on the opposite side of the fire, grateful to once again be able to place my trust in a loyal ally.

(Nekros, Netherrealm)

As Noob sprang from the top of the Slaughterhouse to finish Shinnok, the god once again disappeared. He flashed back into vision in the same purple light to Noob's left, who was busy trying to pry his scythe out of the soil. Shinnok managed to club Noob hard in the back, causing him to sink down a little, supported on a single knee as he briefly yelled in pain. The wraith glared back as his enemy before springing into an unseen mule kick that hit Shinnok square in the chest, sending him stumbling back before Noob managed to wedge his blade out from the ground and poised himself in a prepared stance, facing Shinnok as they circled each other, glaring menacingly into each other's eyes.

Meanwhile, Smoke was doing away with Shinnok's minions easily as their own blades passed through his body like thin air. Smoke was cackling manically as he stabbed and gutted his foes with dual bloodstained broadswords. Releasing a powerful battle cry, he charged at the remaining flurry of Brotherhood traitors who were fearfully fleeing in retreat, but Smoke mercilessly carved them open and smashed their skulls against the dirt, smearing it with huge gushing blasts of jet black.

"Help me, Smoke!" Noob demanded as he parried Shinnok's swift staff combos.

Smoke sprinted to the front of the Slaughterhouse, readying his broadswords as he leapt towards the god and swiped sideways in a strike intended to behead Shinnok. However, the moment he jumped two more skeleton hands emerged from the ground and tried to pin Smoke in place. Though Smoke, his body of the gray gas that was the same name, passed through the hands completely unharmed, his swords were caught in the bones and dragged back down into the floor.

"Your magic is innocuous to me, god. Surrender to Lord Noob, or die."

"Are you _insane_, cyborg? I am the _God_ of _Death_. If anyone shall perish tonight, it will be both of you," Shinnok replied ominously as he turned to Smoke, ready to bash him with his amulet staff. However, at that moment Noob had caught Shinnok off guard with a jumping spin kick to the back of his head. Shinnok released a cry of shock and fell to the ground, stunned. With a vicious yell, Noob tried to hammer his blade flat down onto Shinnok's neck, but the god perished just in time. Smoke was about to follow him, his feet already vanishing as he prepared to teleport, but Noob stopped him.

"He has retreated, Smoke. The day is ours. When the time comes that Shinnok shows his face around us again, we shall surely kill him."

"... Alright."

(Sub-Zero) (Living Forest)

That night Kenshi and I talked of our places in Earthrealm before getting involved in Mortal Kombat. Kenshi seemed to live a life much different from mine of the Lin Kuei, one that I believe rightfully belonged to him. His passionate devotion to the sport of fighting, not for the blood, not for the chance to kill, but the exciting rush of adrenaline and the chance to test himself against worthy competition; though it seemed feeble and naive, like a child's thing, it nonetheless was nobly innocent, and I couldn't object against that.

The Lin Kuei, however, took this much more seriously. Not only was it vital to them to come out on top and be the best of them all, but to take the life of anyone in your way, to remain loyal to their strict code of honor throughout your life. Now that the clan has been renowned and reclaimed under my name, I feel that justice has been done. Now I no longer need to fear the resurfacing of the burden that is a horrible, cruel clan that values nothing productive and lives on bloodshed.

"The Lin Kuei used to be aggressively vigorous in their creed... No mercy for anyone who opposed... Not even those that coexisted in the clan... But now that I'm Grandmaster, such beliefs are abolished."

"That's a relief. Your clan must be grateful to not have to worry about it any longer, and a warrior who not only respects their enemies but understands life through the opposite perspective brings much honor to their name. I imagine your clan is very proud."

"Indeed, they are... I am praised often for turning the Lin Kuei's name around so drastically. In the past, decades ago, China feared us left and right. A single glimpse of blue in the shadows would send city guards running for the hills."

Kenshi laughed lightly. Though he was a tormented warrior who suffered traumatic experiences in which his whole life was turned around forever, he knew how to laugh, how to enjoy himself. Even when the world seemed to be at the brink of darkness, he maintained a sense of humor, the single candle lighting the way, refusing to be extinguished by wind. Perhaps this was from golden memories of the joyous days in which life revolved around competition; though an equally damaging value seeing as how often one tries to appear superior to all others, Kenshi recalled the times as friendly and fulfilling. I wish I could say the same - when honing my martial arts skills, it had always revolved around life or death, and despite the all-natural sting of building one's muscles and harboring new limits, I was never allowed to implement these talents productively in my leisure time.

The Lin Kuei of past ages had taught me very much, since I had spent a little more than half of my life in it's hands. But I had learned an equal amount of skills outside of the organization that they not only could never teach me, but never intended to and never had any interest in. The Lin Kuei taught me each and every pressure point and vital organ the human body possessed, and the most efficient ways to damage them, but never how to make good, trustworthy friends. They had taught me exactly how much blood must be spilled to kill a man, but never how to calm down and relax, not in ways to just enjoy life and survey the beauty of the world. I had absolutely everything I needed to defend myself, as well as induce death if I was willing - it's easily stated to consider me one of the most dangerous men in all of China, but I'm not yet ready to live life as I was meant to, a denizen of Earthrealm, where humane nature is the key to peace, to fulfillment, to success, to happiness.

"I was quite formidable myself, back when I'd fight in tournaments and contests. A lot of people came to know my name by watching my fights of TV, or by being my challenger. Some were upset by my constant prevailing, and spread bad rumors about me, but I felt no need to prove my abilities - I knew them for myself, and it didn't matter what everyone else thought. I didn't want to be _the_ best - I just wanted to do the most I can."

"Very good, Kenshi," I told him. "I was raised to believe that I must always prove myself if I was to even dream of having a form of acceptance at all. I longed for friendship, which I could barely find with the scarce exception of Smoke and my brother, and when I had finally impressed the Lin Kuei administration, all it was was pride... They talked of me and acted as if I was a good friend of years past, but I felt treated like a trophy, a prize, that all that mattered was how good I was at what they wanted me to do, and not for who I was, for the dreams I wanted to follow..."

"Sub-Zero, my friend," Kenshi began, "I understand the trouble of striving to make an appearance for yourself. At first, that was all that mattered for me as well. But I learned through hardships that when you try _just_ for the impression that you're a talented fighter, or that you are the most skillful in whatever art or contest you try to accomplish, you won't come out on top. There's always someone who can do it better. But when you do it for yourself, when you do it because you follow your dreams and listen to your heart and dearest will, you will excel at what you love to do. That's how I won my fights. Granted, I hadn't won every single time, but was glad that I had put in the most I could."

"... But you're a supernatural fighter... You're with the Earthrealm Heroes..."

"That is true, but I believe you've forgotten I didn't have telekinesis at the time, let alone a sword. It was forbidden to carry anything lethally dangerous or fight in a manner that would risk similar results. I never had any intention to kill my opponent, not even if they humiliated me with constant defeat."

I sensed a narrow void of hypocrisy in Kenshi's last words, but then I recognized it's tone. Though man can acknowledge his mistakes in his most enlightening, humble hour, there will always come the time when his imperfections resurface and the cycle repeats. Kenshi probably has this virtue deep in the back of his mind, but it sounds like it fades to nothingness whenever he was losing a fight. Now that he was scarred with blindness at the sake of his toiling ancestors who have already passed and were meant to rest, he may suffer this no longer.

"Remember, I was in the Lin Kuei... Top-notch talent was a requirement for my survival, not just for missions, but if I did not impress them I would not be spared..."

Kenshi slowly frowned. "... Oh. I apolagize, Sub-Zero, I didn't keep that in mind... I fear you've felt that this was a useless lecture..."

"It is okay, Kenshi. You didn't know. But now that I am free of the former Lin Kuei, I can follow that. It would definitely save a lot of time that would otherwise be spent on being the best out of entirety instead of tapping the limit of my potential."

"... I suppose you're right. Good, then, I was worried you'd be offended or something..."

"No, Kenshi, it is fine."

(Nethership)

Twenty minutes later Noob Saibot, Smoke and the living remainders of his Brotherhood portion boarded the ship once again. The wraith knew he did not yet have all the military power required to take over Nekros, and that his desire to take it over would call for aid from outside forces.

"Stay on the main deck! Smoke and I have important business to take care of in the captain's quarters. Reef the mainsail, and keep at all of your posts! If anyone approaches the boat, _anyone_, shoot on sight! Come with me, Smoke," he said after shouting out his orders to the crew. He put an arm around the shoulder of his main ally and led him inside the entryway to the Nethership's cabins. After descending the stairs of the room with the hanging corpses, Noob opened the door to the captain's quarters and ushered Smoke inside before entering himself and locking the door. Sareena was waiting for them, laying on an exquisitely relaxing sofa in a sexy manner.

"Are you sure the Shadow Priests have it working?" Noob asked.

"Yes, master. We even had a few test communications to Outworld, and some unknown entity responded. However, it was completely audible."

Smoke expected Noob to ask "What did they say?" but instead, the wraith approached the crystal orb sitting on a desk next to the captain's seat and said "Excellent," studying it carefully. After a silent moment he placed his hands a short distance away from the orb, and it roared to life with a bright life before fading to the image of the vampire mistress, Nitara.

"What is it you want?" Nitara asked with a mild accent.

"I want to strike a deal with your realm," Noob replied.

"Oh? And what would that be?" she asked with obvious interest.

"My name is Noob Saibot. I'm a wraith in the Netherrealm, or as most mortals call it 'Hell', and I'm the Grandmaster of the Brotherhood of Shadow. We are currently trying to govern the city of Nekros, but we're having some difficulties with internal forces..."

"What's the catch?" Nitara questioned with suspicion, raising a dissatisfied eyebrow.

"Nekros is filled with blood... It is stored in pools, even the fluids of which the Brotherhood is using to keep our ship afloat. The heart of it's blood source, the Slaughterhouse, is a sacrificial place where men and animals are thrown in grinders that tear them to pieces and feed their innards to the pool of blood around it. We're offering your entire kind infinite access to this if you help us conquer Nekros."

"That's very... Intriguing," Nitara said with delight. "I'll discuss it with the others. Farewell, Noob Saibot. Expect an answer by later tonight," she added with a devious smile, and then the image disappeared.

"Everything is going exactly as it should..." Noob said slowly.

(End Chapter)

I feel as if I'm spitting these out a little too fast, but I hope that covers things for now. Expect an update later on, perhaps in a day or two.


End file.
